emp_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Science
Science is one of the primary game mechanics in EMP Game. By researching technologies the user can unlock new ships and buildings or receive permanent bonuses. Research becomes possible after building a Lab. There are ten science levels, each containing a number of technologies which can be researched. The first science level becomes available when your Lab is finished; subsequent levels must be researched before their technologies become available. Additionally there is a set of extraterrestrial technologies which become available after the reconnaissance of specific spatial anomalies. Technologies There are 84 technologies divided into ten science levels plus an additional seven in a special science level called Technologies of the Ancients. The ten primary science levels are sometimes labelled with greek letters alpha thru kappa. Each level offers between seven and nine technologies and one special 'technology' that must be researched to unlock the next science level. It is not necessary to complete all (or any) technologies on a given science level before unlocking the next level. Research Center The research center is where research is managed. It can be accessed by clicking the Research Center icon in the lower right corner of the interface. The icon is identified by an image of a test tube and flask. The science levels are presented at the top of the screen in a colorful arc of numbers. At the end of the arc is a special icon representing the special Technologies of the Ancients science level. All science levels that have been unlocked through research will be lighted. Clicking on any lighted science level will reveal the technologies available on that level. The next two locked science levels are also lit, allowing the user to preview the technologies at those levels. At the bottom of the screen is the research queue. The user may add up to five un-researched technologies from unlocked science levels to the queue. The leftmost technology will always be researched first. Upon completion, that technology will be dequeued and the remaining (up to four) queued technologies will shift left. This happens whether or not the user is logged on, so it is best to keep the queue full, especially when leaving the game for an extended period of time. It is not possible to queue technologies until the corresponding level has been unlocked. For example, even if Transition to level 3 is currently being researched, Colonial Spaceship cannot be queued until Transition to level 3 is complete. Technologies can be removed from the queue, without penalty, by clicking the small X above the queue item. A technology that is removed from the queue retains its progress. If it is re-queued later it will resume where it left off. Science Points The rate at which technologies are researched is governed by science points or SP. Science points are produced by Labs and Research and Development Centers. The effect of these buildings is cumulative; that is, The sum of their SP production is applied to whatever technology is at the front of the queue. Science points are applied continuously. If a technology requires fewer SP than the hourly production rate that technology will complete in the appropriate fraction of an hour. Technologies of the Ancients The rightmost science level follows a different convention from the other ten. The Technologies of the Ancients are unlocked by engaging anomalies and Systems of the Ancients of specific levels (see list of technologies).